Sick Leave
by trixipixie
Summary: A story rated M for LEMON Explicit  LEMON Byakuya has been sick for a few days and Yoruichi goes to help him feel better


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters**

**A story rated M for LEMON Explicit ****LEMON**

Byakuya has been sick for a few days and Yoruichi goes to help him feel better

* * *

**Sick Leave**

Byakuya was scowling, his mouth drawn down, his nose red. His eyes were puffy. He coughed into his handkerchief again. Groaning as he blew his nose. He looked at the contents of the handkerchief. Turning away disgusted as he did.

He felt awful. He probably looked worse. Attendants had shied away from helping him, he was impossible when he was healthy, so he was like a demon now that he was sick. Byakuya could have easily been healed in no time by Captain Unohana, but he had put off seeing her at the start of his cold. Assuring those around him that he was fine. And now his pride had prevented him from going to squad four.

He heard voices outside his suite in the Kuchiki manor, he rolled over in his futon thinking, _They better be quiet. If they make me have to go out there.._

"Awwww poor baby." Byakuya heard as the fusuma opened. His teeth clinched recognizing the voice of Yoruichi Shihouin entering his room. He sat up quickly, trying to wipe his face and running his fingers through his hair. He didn't want her to see him like that.

What do you want? is what he meant to say but what came was "Whad do oo wand?" his nose was so stuffy.

Yoruichi chuckled. "I came to make you feel better."

Byakuya tried to scowl at her but all that came to was a course cough and a sneeze.

Yoruichi chuckled again, he looked over his shoulder to see her holding a tray with a streaming bowl of what he hoped was soup and two tall slender bottles; one of clear glass the other of deep red color. He could see some sort of liquid in both.

Yoruichi was still wearing her onimitsukido uniform, though without the captains haori. She knelt down beside Byakuya, he pulled the sheets up around him. She reached for him and he pulled his head back from her hand.

"C'mon, you big baby," she said grabbing his shoulder to hold him still and touching his forehead.

"I don newd youah helb." he said angrily.

She smiled at his stubbornness. Yoruichi went about her business of administering a Shihouin Remedy for the flu.

Her making him feel better was not at all what Byakuya had in mind, first she fed him soup,then roughly removed the sheets he was tangled in and rubbed a salve over his body.

It must have been especially foul smelling because it had the whole manor in an uproar. Windows were being opened, attendants running around with clothes over their mouths and noses. Even Yoruichi donned a mask that covered her nose and mouth as she rubbed it into his body.

It was very warming and took the ache of his muscles away instantly, his cough and sour throat melted soon after too. His skin felt warm, and tingling but that could have been from Yoruichi straddling his waist as she rubbed the ointment over his chest and legs.

He lay there with a towel over her crotch as she ran a bath for him and aired out his room, his attendants taking out his old sheets and clothes.

She directed him to take a bath and cleaned the ointment off , washing his back and hair. She offer to wash his front, but he assured her that he could take care of it.

Once he had done that, he was to soak in the tub, which would have been fine but then she joined him. In all her toned brown naked beauty.

Byakuya was feeling 100% better and by the time he had worked up the nerve to make a move on Yoruichi, she had exited the bath telling him to follow her.

He was again subjected to another rub down with ointment, this time she rubbed him down with the ointment from the long slender white glass bottle. It smelled sweet, like lavender and honey. It was an intoxicating smell, combined with Yoruichi again straddling him as she rubbed he ointment on him. Byakuya was completely aroused and becoming more and more restless and randy.

His chin was on his hands, that were folded in front of him, Yoruichi was straddled over his back now. Her hands were kneading into his skin, increasing his inner heat.

"Roll over," she said lifting herself off him a few inches.

"Can't you say please?" his deep silky voice growled at her lack of manners.

"At least I can understand you now. And I could Byakuya-bo," she said slapping him on the ass. "But the longer you take the longer I'll be here."

That wasnt so bad. He thought. He slowly turned over and she lowered herself down in his crotch. He winced as her weight lowered on his slightly erect cock. He looked away blushing.

"Hmm, so this little massage is to your liking my prince?" she teased, smirking. Her nipples getting hard in the yukata she was wearing.

"Hush woman, and finish.'" is all he could manage to say. Of course it would a arouse him. _A beautiful woman massaging you with sweet smelling oil._ He'd have to be dead not to get aroused.

He tried to look at everything but Yoruichi, as she rubbed the oil over his chest up around his neck then back down his chest to his waist. Back and forth, her strong yet gentle hands roamed over his body.

The yukata she wore, was one of his, from when he was younger. She always came over and made herself a home, he mused. He smiled because he didn't mind it, though.

The yukata clung to her beautifully, enticingly. It was a little tight on her, especially at the bust line. She was practically spilling out of it. He stared at her legs, up to her small waist and her ample breasts as she continued to stroke his chest. He was on sick leave for the next four days, but with the way he was feeling now he'd be able to do more than just lay around sneezing and coughing.

Yoruichi smiled as Byakuya watched her, feeling his manhood grow larger between them, which meant he was feeling **_much, much better._**

She slapped him on the waist.

"You're going to be fine now, and you can stop being a beast to your attendants. You'll still have to take it easy, that'll get you through the worst of it seeing how you're too prideful to see Unohana or anyone in squad 4." she went to raise up from him. He grabbed her waist. He wasn't ready for her to leave.

"Hmm...Byakuya.." She put her hands over his. "Let me go."she raised her eyebrow at him. A sexy sly smile curled in his lips, his hand still on her tight.

"No." he said plainly staring at her. He rolled his pelvis under her slightly. Her lips parted in a gasp as she felt him grow larger still.

"I'm not kidding Byakuya." She said pulling in his hand more firmly. She could be in some real trouble if he didn't let her go. It would be good trouble but trouble none the less.

Byakuya could see he was getting to her and kept his heated stare focused on her. He kept rolling his hips up into her. Only a thin cloth on him was separating their bodies.

"Byakuya stop." Yoruichi said, her eyes closing with a shiver of pleasure.

"Hmph." Byakuya smirked one hand on the in curve of her waist the other reaching up pulling back the fabric of the yukata to reveal the luscious round globe of her breasts. Her eyes popped opened and she reached to cover herself, but Byakuya grabbed her hand stopping her and covered her breast with his palm. He began kneading and squeezing it, his other hand on her waist pulling her body back and forth over him.

He had started the rocking of her hips and she was moving almost involuntarily over him now. He reached up with his other hand and freed her other breast pulling the yukata down over her arms restricting their movement a bit.

He watched her breast undulate slowly sensuously as she rocked her self over him. He began stroking her thighs, inching them higher up her legs. Each of his thumbs coming to rest on either side of her mound at the same time. Yoruichi was moaning and sighing in pleasure. She hadn't planned for this to happen but she wasn't upset either.

Byakuya began to make small gentle teasing circles with his thumbs on Yoruichi's pubic bone. Moving the digits closer, slowly closer together. Letting the erotic sensations build slowly in her.

"You like it, don't you?" Byakuya moaned deeply, his cock beginning to ache.

"Yesssss." Yoruichi hissed in delight.

He could feel precum dripping from the tip of his swollen shaft. Yoruichi's bare pussy was searing hot and sopping wet. The cloth between them was just a damp burden now. He tugged on to lightly and Yoruichi lifted herself up a little and he threw it to the side. Her hot, wet bare flesh rested back down on his cock that had sprung up.

His cock almost had a mind of its own trying, pushing up into Yoruichi as she squealed, and Byakuya moaned as he missed the mark. She giggled reaching for him and stroking him lightly. He grunted wanting more than her hand to comfort him. He sat up and lay Yoruichi on her back scrambling back between her legs.

Her arms were still hampered by the yukata sleeves. He pulled them down further not allowing her to push against him as he mounted her. Her arms were now basically pinned to her side.

"Byaku-" Her weak protest was stopped and a passionate deep kiss Byakuya planted on her. His hot lips, languidly suckling her, his wet warm tongue slowly snaking in and out of her mouth, as his hands groped her breasts. His hands taking turns pinching and nipping her bullet hard nubs of her nipples.

Yoruichi writhed and wiggled eagerly under him. Byakuya let one hand trail down her body to her legs, spreading them wide, all he while stroking his cock up and down on her wet cunt. His cock was still trying to make its way into her. Yoruichi was trying to help it along rolling her hips bucking up trying to accept him.

Currents of pleasure coursed through Yoruichi, clouding her thoughts quenching any further protests, as Byakuya continued to tease her, licking and nipping at hot flushed skin. He dipped his head between her legs, breathing in her heady scent of of arousal. He began sucking and nipping on her hard, hot pink clit as it poked up between her wet nether lips.

His tongue lapped over her tender sensitive flesh before it sunk into her, invading her wet ready entrance. Yoruichi let out a deep moan of pleasure, rolling her hips into his tongue. He spread her pink lips apart with his thumbs and let his tongue to continued to lap at her non-stop.

Burning lustful excitement was building in her, he could tell in the mounting pitch of her mewls and moans. He kept his pace on her clit sucking it rubbing it on his tongue then lapping and licking the full delicious length of her until she cried out in a flood of erotic bliss. Her body twitching and convulsing in pleasure as ripples of delight rolled with her in waves for several minutes. He felt them beginning to ebb and he raised up over her , stroking himself while staring down at her cum filled, hazy eyes.

She was so beautiful when she came, he wanted to see it again. He stroked himself, slowly watching her move slowly under him. He licked his lips moaning heavily in pleasure.

"Do you want more?" he breathed low and heavy in her ear,his hand stroking his cock, as he said the words.

"Yessss... please." She looked at him, wantonly, hungrily. She was trying to wiggle her arms from the confines of the yukata. He wouldn't give her the chance.

He lowed down onto her, guiding his thick pulsing long cock to the tight entrance of her pussy. He let the fat mushroom tip, tease then pop inside her.

He groaned happily finally being inside her. He pushed himself in little by little. Teasing them both. Yoruichi's head lolled back and forth as he began to seductively stroke into to her. His wickedly tantalizing rhythm began, as his penetrated her deeper and deeper. Letting the full length of him sink into her then, pulling himself out to the tip and back again over and over pushing and pumper deeper and harder with each inward thrust.

He kept up his pace, watching Yoruichi's face contort in pleasure, her arms still stuck by her side increasing the thrill. She couldn't dictate the pace like she was always so used. Byakuya was in control and he would keep it.

He let his hungry cock bore deeper and deeper in to her, he spread his knees apart and up, pushing Yoruichi's legs wider apart at the same time and pushing them up to her chest.

His breathing was heavy and guttural, beast-like like aroused animal, fucking its mate. His eyes now lusty animal slits as he continued to watch her, pounding her.

"Come again.'' He growled again. Staring at her. She nodded in compliance. "Come again for me Yoruichi." urged her.

"Mmmm." She nodded again rolling her hips on him. He leaned in with another smoldering kiss that sent Yoruichi to the edge once. Another intense orgasm slammed into her as Byakuya increased his pace and fucked her hard and relentlessly on his now swelling cock. His balls slapping into her ass that was spread wide.

His eyes widened as his orgasm built then took him forcefully. His hips gyrated and pounded madly into her, the tip of his cock hitting her back wall as he came with a loud roar of release. Emptying hot streams of cum into her, filling her up thrust after thrust.

His fluid so abundant that it spurt out of her down her ass as he continued to sink into her, until his body gave out, and he collapsed in pleasure on top of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Byakuya rolled over on his futon, she was still there. They had stay intertwined, fucking, sucking and licking each other until they had passed out. He could possibly talk her into staying for the next four days. He smiled curling up behind her.

"Good morning." he said in her ear, Snuggling up behind her, pressing his growing cock into the round firmness of Yourichi's bottom.

"Guud morewing.." A sniffle and a sneeze followed as Yoruichi rolled over and smiled apologetically at him.

.

The End


End file.
